Be As Loud As You Want
by SiriusLovesRent
Summary: Collins and Angel...have some fun in the presence of their friends. And what do the bohos do? Sing of course! Avenue Q songfic. Totally random and crazy.


**A/N: Just an insanely random fic I wrote because I have the song stuck in my head. Even if you don't like Avenue Q, you might like this if you happen to enjoy humor.**

**Jon Larson owns RENT and Jeffery Marx and Bobby Lopez own Avenue Q**

--

"I'm boooooooored!" Maureen Johnson whined, standing up and having a mini tantrum. "I WANNA DO SOMETHING!" she paused. "ROGER!" she wailed.

Roger didn't answer, as he was occupied in a game of Concentration with Benny.

Roger had already lost seven times.

"You're not winning, Davis. You know it, I know it. Why don't you just give up, huh?" Benny asked his friend, not looking up from their hand game.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Roger cried, thrusting a fist in the air.

Maureen screamed loudly. "I'M SO FRIGGIN BORED!"

"Maureen, babe, calm down." Joanne muttered, trying to help Mark fix his camera, as every time he looked through the lens, everything was a dark shade of green.

"Yeah, come on, Maureen. You do this everyday, but always find someway to occupy yourself." Mark rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE MY EX! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" The drama queen crossed her arms over his chest.

Mark raised an eyebrow at Joanne, as if asking, _What the hell is wrong with her?_ Joanne shrugged and stared at Maureen.

"Um, I didn't tell you to do any--" He was cut off as Maureen had slapped him across the face.

"Maureen! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Mark sputtered. Maureen's strike to his face had been completely unexpected.

"You're such an idiot!" Maureen stuck her nose in the air and threw herself down next to Mimi on the other couch.

"Mimi!" She moaned, as if in pain.

"What?" Mimi asked irritably, looking up from her magazine.

"I'm so BORED."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." Mimi said sarcastically.

"Well, I am." Maureen replied, not catching on to her friend's sarcasm.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Mimi asked impatiently.

"Get Collins and Angel to stop making out. Angel always comes up with the good ideas."

"And you can't do this yourself...because?" Mimi lowered her eyes back to her magazine.

"They're just to damn cute for me to do it myself." Maureen cooed, gazing over at Collins and Angel. The two were making out in the second hand La-Z-Boy. Angel on Collins' lap, Collins' arms around Angel's waist.

"And we are at that." Angel grinned, breaking the kiss apart, somewhat out of breath.

"Yay! Angel's back!" Maureen clapped her hands happily.

"And where exactly did I go?" Angel muttered into Collins' ear.

"Now come up with something fun for us to do!" Maureen lounged back in her section of the couch.

"Well..." Angel murmured, massaging Collins' hand. "I know something Collins and I could do."

Collins growled low in his throat. He turned, smiling at the rest of the boho's, who were all watching. Yes, even Roger and Benny looked up from their game. Collins was beaming. "See y'all tomorrow!" He grabbed Angel's hand and the two ran into Collins' old bedroom.

Everyone gaped at the door for about fifteen minuets until moans, groans, wails, and various other noises came from the bedroom. Then Mark stood up, wide, evil grin on his face, and he began to sing.

"You can be as loud as the hell you want when you're makin' love." He sang loudly.

Roger and Benny quickly caught on and did the back up vocals. "When you're makin' love."

He did a large thrust, as if the rest of his friends didn't understand what he was singing about.

"You can be as loud as the hell you want when you're makin' love!" Maureen supplied.

Again, Roger and Benny did the back-up: "When you're makin' love!"

"Ha!" Mimi chimed in. "You can be as loud as the hell you want when you're makin' love!"

This time it was Mark and Joanne. "When you're makin' love!"

"You can be as loud as the hell you want..." Benny wasn't able to finish his part, as a long, loud moan escaped under the door from Collins and Angel.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Benny's cell phone rang. He grabbed it form the loop of his jeans where a belt was supposed to go. "Benny Coffin!" He answered cheerfully.

A pause.

"You hear what?!" Benny cried.

Another pause.

"Hell no I won't tell 'em to quiet down!" Benny closed his phone angrily.

Apparently Collins and Angel heard this.

"Are we being too loud?" Angel called.

Maureen stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, we botherin' someone?" Collins moaned, slightly out of breath.

"Oh no, not at all, guys!" Roger waved it off happily.

"You keep doin' what you doin'!" Mimi giggled.

Maureen, Joanne, Benny, Roger and Mark whooped in agreement. "LOUDER!" They all laughed insanely.

"You're not allowed to be loud at the library, the art museum or at a play!" Joanne chimed in.

"But when you and your partner are doin' the nasty, don't behave like you're at the ballet!" Roger belted. "Cause you can be as loud as the hell you want when you're makin' love!"

"You can be as loud as the hell you want when you're makin' love!" Mimi and Benny sang.

"Loud as the hell, loud as the hell you want!" Maureen was now dancing on the table in the middle of the room.

"Don't let the neighbor's stop you from havin' fun," Mimi spun Maureen around.

"They'll have peace and quiet when you're good and done!" Benny added.

"Be as loud as the hell you want when you're makin' love! Loud as the hell you want..." The whole group minus Angel and Collins were singing now.

Abruptly, they all stopped as Collins was requesting something from Angel. "Faster, baby!"

Mimi "ewwed" under her breath, but everyone else found this completely hysterical.

Joanne decided to imitate them. "Maureen, slow down, it's not a race!"

"Loud as the hell you want!" Everyone else chanted.

"Oh yeah!" Collins screamed from his room.

"Who's you're daddy?" Roger mocked.

"What? Roger!" Mimi giggled.

"Loud as the hell you want! Loud as the hell you want!"

"Snap it and lick it and rub it and suck it!" Benny laughed.

"Loud as the hell you want!"

"Work your Mama!" Mimi gasped getting a bit to into making fun of Angel and Collins.

"Loud as the hell you--" The bohemians were cut off again.

"Oh yeah, that's it!" Angel moaned.

"Ooh, baby!" Collins said.

"Uh..." Mark groaned. He was starting to feel awkward.

"Loud as the hell you..." Maureen began.

"Loud as the hell you..." Roger echoed.

"Loud as the hell you..." Mimi sang.

"Loud as the hell you..." Joanne chorused.

"Loud as the hell you..." Benny chimed.

"Loud as the hell you..." Mark shrugged, still feeling awkward.

"Loud as the hell you...want!"

One last long, loud moan came from Collins and Angel's room.

**THE END**

**--**

**A/N: Did you all enjoy my randomness? If you did review. If you didn't review anyway. But I'm leaning more towards the LIKE. **

**Review.**


End file.
